Stepping motors on a rotator side of which a permanent magnet is disposed, on a stator side of which an exciting coil is disposed, and which rotate the rotator by controlling turning on/off etc., of the exciting coil, described in, for example, the following [Patent Document 1], have been put into practical use. Also, the present inventors have made an invention relating to a power generator having high conversion efficiency for which coils are arranged in a horizontally directed manner between permanent magnets with the same poles facing each other [Patent Document 2].